NaLu 100 Themes Challenge
by Artistical Author
Summary: <html><head></head>Using the 100 themes challenge as inspiration, I'll be writing a collection of NaLu one-shots. I'll rate T for now to be safe, there is no harmful language, but possibly violence in the future. I hope you enjoy. Don't worry, the cover image will be changed.</html>
1. Introduction

**Hey reader! I hope you're ready to read some NaLu! Now, before you begin to read, I'm only 60 episodes into Fairy Tail, so a TON of this is gonna be incorrect. I update whenever I can, so please, please, please be patient! I know it's hard! So enjoy!**

**~Art_Author-Chan**

* * *

><p>1. Complicated:<p>

**Okay, I'm going to skip this first one because, I think we can all refer back to the first episode. 'Kay?**


	2. Complicated

It was early morning in Magnolia. Lucy sat in the Fairy Tail guild hall on one of the bar chairs while happily observing the guild. It was strangley calm, but then again, the pink-haired dragon slayer hadn't arrived yet. "Good morning Lucy," said a sweet voice from behind the bar. Lucy turned to see Mirajane's friendly smile.

"Morning Mira, it's actually really nice out today,"

"Yes, a very sunny day. How's your morning been going?"

"Good. Natsu wasn't in my apartment this morning, so it's a very good morning,"

Mira giggled. "Oh that Natsu. Really Lucy, you and Natsu look so cute together!" Lucy flinched, but before she could reply back to Mira's comment, the guild doors flew open. Lucy smiled as she saw the fire mage enter.

"Natsu!" The pink-haired mage shot a smile toward his friend and walked in the opposite direction. Lucy's smiled faded. "What's gotten into him?"

"Natsu's looking for Lisanna," Happy said, standing at Lucy's feet.

"Do you know why?" the blonde mage asked.

"Why are you so curious?" The little cat shot back. Lucy frowned and the blue exceed sighed. "He said he wanted to ask Lisanna something, I don't know what though," Lucy had already put two and two together and her face reddened. "You like him~"

"No I don't!" Lucy yelled, making Mira and Happy go into a fit of laughter.

"You're in denial Lucy!" Happy shot. Lucy sighed.

"It's just that- Natsu and I are together on everything. With him asking Lisanna something and not me, well, it just worries me. But Lisanna and him do have a history, I shouldn't tamper with fate,"

Mira smiled. "All will be revealed Lucy," the former S-class mage said. A moment later, Lucy felt Mira's finger tap her shoulder, and her finger directing her gaze to the fire mage walking toward her. Natsu smiled and sat on the chair next to Lucy, draping his arm around her.

"Hey Luce! Sorry I didn't come over, I was looking for Lisanna. Say, have you seen her? Mira? What about you?"

Both of the girls shook their heads. Surprisingly, his smiled stayed on his face. "Okay. So Luce, can you meet me on the back lawn tonight? I want to show you this new move I learned,"

The blonde mage smiled at her partner. "Of course,"

The fire mage's smile widened. "Great! See you tonight!"

"He likes you~,"

"SHUT UP CAT!"

* * *

><p>Lucy closed the guild door behind her, the sun was setting, and the orange rays stained the waves orange too. She looked around for the fire mage, she'd arrived just as she promised. The blonde mage suddenly felt weight on her shoulders.<p>

"Hi Luce!" Natsu said. Lucy turned to see that the pink-haired mage set his hands on her shoulders, he grinned.

"Hi. So you were going to show me something?" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah! Watch!" Natsu said as he lit his fists on fire, then a sudden burst of flames turned a small ball of fire into a flaming heart. Lucy's eyes shone, reflected by both the fire and how lovely the small heart was.

"Natsu that's amazing!"

"I knew you'd like it! I was going to show Lisanna, but I couldn't find her,"

"I'm here Natsu. Mira told me you'd be here," said a soft voice. Lisanna stood in front of the door. "So, what'd you want to show me?" Natsu raised his hands, the heart still glowing in orange flames. Lisanna smiled sweetly. "Oh Natsu, that's beautiful! I wish I could stay longer, but my train is leaving in a few minutes. I'm going on a really long trip and I'll be back in about a year. I'm so, so sorry. I'll see you later!" With that, Lisanna disappeared behind the door. The fire mage stood, looking like he'd been paralyzed by Laxus's lightning. Lucy bit her lip, feeling a bit sympathetic for her friend.

"I know I'm not supposed to interfere with you and Lisanna, but if I knew any better, you were going to ask Lisanna to be your girlfriend,"

Natsu shook out of his frozen state and gave the celestial mage a nervous glance.

"No! I was just- I was going to-"

Lucy rolled her brown eyes and opened her arms, the fire mage instantly fell into them, and breathed calmly, the blonde mage smiled.

"C'mon, let's go back to my apartment,"

"Yeah, okay,"


	3. Making History

After Lisanna left for her trip, Lucy found Natsu slipping into her apartment more often. Lucy was even beginning to enjoy the fire mage's presence more often.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy jolted awake, sunbeams streaming through her open window. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, then looked around her room, then she sat on the side of her bed. There he was, curled up, snoring soundly with his blue exceed friend. The celestial mage smiled and sat down next to Natsu, ruffling his pink hair. He groaned and sat up, his sleepy onyx-colored eyes looked up at his partner, he smiled and fell into Lucy's arms. The blonde mage hugged the fire mage. "Good morning, sleepy dragon," Lucy said softly. Natsu looked into Lucy's brown eyes and smiled.

"Good morning key wizard," he said, the blonde mage laughed, Natsu smile only widened. "Could we take a job today? I've been needing something to do,"

"Sure we can. Don't you want something to eat first?" The flame mage sat up straighter.

"Uh, yeah! Do you even have to ask me that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ooh! How about this one?" Lucy said. The celestial mage and fire mage had arrived at the guild hall and was busy picking out a request for their latest job.

"Herding animals? I didn't have that in mind,"

"Not that one, the one next to it. A theatrical arena battle? We get 350,000 Jewel for doing the job," Lucy said.

Natsu smiled as he lit his clenched fist on fire.

"Sounds right up my alley! Let's take it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu's head laid in Lucy's lap as the train went on. Lucy repetitvely combed her fingers through Natsu's pink hair. Happy sat in the opposite seat. "So, who are we doing this job for?" The small exceed asked.

"Someone named Ohu the Director. He must do a lot in the acting industry," Lucy said, Natsu still moaning sickly.

"Where do we come in? Happy asked.

"Basically, we act like we are in a battle. Well, basically we are fighting. The audience watches the contestants fight until one remains," The celestial mage explained. "Natsu has a really good chance at winning,"

"That's really nice of you to say Lucy, but we don't know who we're up against," The blue exceed countered. Lucy shrugged. The train slowly came to a stop, Lucy tapped Natsu.

"C'mon Natsu, we're here, you can stop being sick now," the blonde mage said, helping her partner onto his feet. The fire mage leaned on the celestial mage's shoulder. Natsu wiped his mouth.

"Thanks Luce, so, where's this Ohai theater guy?"

"Ohu? OhuProductions hall, I'd think they'd be a map or something. Otherwise I don't know,"

"I'll fly around, theaters are big right?" Happy volunteered, his white wings sprouting from his back, taking flight and disappearing from view. Lucy turned to Natsu, who just looked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe we can walk around town," The celestial mage suggested. The fire mage shrugged again.

"Not like we have any better desicion," Natsu said, sticking to Lucy's side. The partners began walking around th city, in hopes to find the theater. "Hey, so, Luce, you were right when Lisanna left, I did want to ask her. But how'd you know?" Natsu said, putting his hands behind his head. Lucy gave the pink-haired mage a pathetic look and sighed.

"Natsu. Been there, done that. I've experienced it all,"

The fire mage blushed. "Oh yeah. I probably should've thought about that,"

Lucy's eyelids flew open. "Are you blushing?!"

The fire mage jumped. "What?! I am?!"

"Natsu! Lucy!" Called a voice from the sky. Happy floated above the mages's heads. "I found the theater! It's this way!" Happy said, flying down a street to Natsu and Lucy's right. The mages followed after the little blue exceed, a large, collesium-like building towered down the street. Lucy stopped a few feet away from the stairs into the building.

"So this is it? C'mon Natsu!"

"Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu said, a few yards behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah. Thank you for arriving. I've been in need for some actors to act out a fight," spoke a man wearing a blue beret covering his midnight black hair.

"That's exactly what I read on the request. So, we use our own magic while an audience watches us?" Lucy asked.

"Precisely. Except you will be fighting magic-using spirits of my own control. You can beat them, but they can also beat you. I called for you because my magic cannot afford to create anymore spirits to compete,"

"And the showing is?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, is that enough time for you to prepare?"

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Ohu," The blonde mage thanked. The three partners walked out of the room.

"So, we're fighting magical spirits that Ohai summons?" The fire mage asked, his hands behind his head as he followed his friend.

"_Ohu_, you idiot. Yeah, we are fighting his own magic creations,"

"How strong are his creations?"

"As strong as he is I guess," After Lucy's reply, there was a long moment of silence as the three walked down the hall, only the flutter of Happy's wings were heard.

"Well what are we waiting for?! It never hurts to practice!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" replied the flying blue exceed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy read in a corner while Natsu shot flames in the open arena. "Nice job Natsu! That's one of the biggest flames yet!" Happy cheered. Natsu wiped his mouth.

"I'm really hungry now,"

"Yeah, me too, I haven't eaten since this morning. Hey Lucy! Want to get something to eat?" The blue cat called. Lucy looked up and closed her book.

"Sure, why not?" The celestial mage said, getting up, walking toward the door of the arena. She suddenly felt weight collapse on her shoulders. Natsu threw his arms around her shoulders. Lucy placed her hands on Natsu. "Uh, what's up Natsu?"

"Nothing,"

"Why are your arms around me?"

"Because I can,"

Lucy left the conversation there and didn't question the fire mage.

"Natsu,"

"What?"

"Do you even know where we're eating?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome! One and all to OhuProductions Arena! Today's guest contestants, we welcome Natsu Dragneel "the Salamander" and Lucy Heartfilia to the arena!" Announced Ohu. The crowded arena went up in cheers. In the arena waved the two mages to the crowd. The pink-haired mage pressed his back to the celestial mage's.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Natsu whispered. Lucy turned and saw his caring smile. The blonde mage smiled back happily.

"Let the battle begin!" Once more the crowd erupted into a roar of cheers covering the arena. Natsu's fist burst into flames and Lucy immediately grasped her keys. Two warriors slipped out of thin air.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Yelled the pink-haired mage. Flames flew from Natsu's mouth, charring the warrior and throwing the spirit back against the wall.

"Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy called, summoning her maiden spirit.

"Yes Princess? What do you wish for me to do?"

"Take out that warrior,"

"I will successfully carry out you order," Virgo drilled under the arena. The warrior ran around, trying to run out of the way. Virgo bursted out of the ground, the warrior spirit flying out into oblivion.

"These Fairy Tail wizards are putting up a fight today folks!" Ohu said, commentating over the battle.

"And we always will!" Natsu shouted back.

"Here come the next wave of warriors!" Sure enough, upon Ohu's words, four warriors appeared on the field. The fire mage raced toward the two warriors, taking the down with his two flame-engulfed Fire Dragon Iron Fist.

"Go get'em Lucy!" Natsu called to the celestial mage, after defeating the two warriors. Meanwhile, Lucy had summoned Loke. After a few of the lionheart's punches, the two warriors desinegrated into thin air.

"Thanks Loke,"

"Any time beautiful," said the spirit before dissolving into thin air.

"Looks like the Fairy Tailers have made it through to the third wave! Be prepared mages!" Ohu said from the announcers booth. The flame mage smiled.

"Man, this is so easy! I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

There was a loud stomp and a scream. The pink-haired mage turned and his face showed shock. A massive, goblin-like warrior stomped on the dirt ground of the arena. In one hand, held a large, spiked club, and in the other hand, was Lucy. "Lucy!" Natsu called, his hands lighting on fire at the sight of his captured partner. The fire mage ran up to the goblin and performed a Fire Dragon Roar and Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame, Natsu jumped back and wiped his mouth. "You can beat me up all you want, but you can't hurt Lucy!" Natsu yelled. The flame mage jumped up and rocketed down with his fist pummeling into the warrior spirit. There was a huge cloud of smoke as the warrior desinegrated. The fire mage held the celestial mage in his arms, his forehead pressed to her's.

"N-Natsu,"

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I broke my promise,"

"N-Natsu, thank you," the blonde mage said, her eyes filled with tears. Natsu smiled.

"I'd never forgive myself if you died," The fire mage said, placing his partner on the ground.

"Im-Impossible! How could someone defeat my strongest warrior? I've never seen someone so enraged to protect the ones they love," Ohu cowered.

"I bet your warriors never fought a dragon slayer before!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks again!"

"Happy to help! Sheesh, that was one of the weirdest missions I've been on," the blonde mage said to her partner.

"For sure," Natsu replied confidently.

"Thanks again Natsu," Lucy said, kissing her partner on the cheek. The fire mage didn't stop walking.

"Luce, I'd never go on living knowing you were dead," The flame mage said, blushing.

"Natsu, you're blushing,"

"Whatever, I'm just hoping I can survive on the train ride home"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! It's been a long week! A big thanks to the people following the fanfic! I'm thinking about theme 4, Rivalry, but I don't have any ideas, so I'm going to skip ahead to theme 5, Unbreakable, which will be a poem. Won't be long now! Art_Author-chan<strong>


	4. Unbreakable

**Okay, first off, MAJOR shout out to Robastar34 Off and Firelass for writing those reviews! They REALLY help me with my writing! Thank you!**

**Okay, sorry this theme is really short, but I hope you enjoy!**

**-Art_Author-chan**

* * *

><p><em>Dear partner,<em>

_the bond we share is unbreakable_

_our partnership unmistakeable._

_We pull eachother through_

_good times and bad._

_I know we'll always have eachother's backs._

_Lisanna may have left,_

_but you're still here._

_Your voice calms me when I'm uncontrollable_

_this is my way, of saying thanks._

_Don't get me wrong Luce, _

_I'm not good at poems._

_But I'm trying,_

_just for you._

_~From_

_Your fellow dragon slayer_

"There!" The fire mage exclaimed to the entire guild hall.

"What?" Asked a little blue cat, trying to peek over Natsu's shoulder. "Can I see?"

"No Happy! I wrote this poem for Lucy!"

"Ooh, you like her~!"

"No! I'm just saying!"

"Saying what Natsu?" The pink-haired mage turned sharply around to see his fellow celestial mage standing in front of him.

"N-Nothing!"

"Natsu, this is really cheesy," Happy said, hovering above Natsu's poem to Lucy.

"Don't read that!" The fire mage yelled.

"Natsu, what is it?" Lucy asked, trying to get around Natsu.

"Nothing!" The flame mage replied, reaching behind him and burning the poem.

"Are you sure?" The blonde mage asked, her brow furrowing.

"Yep, positive, yeah," The pink-haired mage responded, giving a smile.

"Okay. Do you want to take a job today?"

"Nah. I just want to take a break today,"

"'Kay, I'll be at my place. See you later," Lucy said, waving before she walked out of the guild hall.

"Okay! See you later!" Natsu called after the celestial mage. "Ugh, now I have to rewrite the entire poem,"

"Try to make it not-so-cheesy,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try,"


	5. Dear Reader

**Hi readers, I'm sooooo super sorry I haven't been able to update recently! I've been trying to get caught up in my schoolwork and I haven't been able to work on the themes! I hope you can understand (＞****_＜****)**


End file.
